


To the Wolves

by AstralDrop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "Good Boy", Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Lances creative tongue, M/M, Other, Rough Sex, Teasing, Tender aftercare, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Vampire Shiro (Voltron), Werewolf Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Sex, even as a werewolf hes mastered pleasuring his partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralDrop/pseuds/AstralDrop
Summary: Lance and Shiro get down and dirty while Lance is in wolf form.





	To the Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. So first smut and if you guys find something I can fix I definitely appreciate your input. Don't be afraid to comment or pm me on here. Thankyou all for reading.

“Lance.” Shiro blushed moving his book to peer down at the werewolf nudging his shirt up slowly. The movement stopped and Lance looked up at him only with his eyes as if staying frozen would deter Shiro’s attention.

“I know what you’re doing.” he watched him closely raising an eyebrow as Lance slid his tongue along the small amount of skin showing. It wasn't hard to know exactly what Lance wanted. He wasn't against it either, but giving his boyfriend a hard time want out of the question simply because he was about to get laid.

“You're a little eager today. I just started reading my book and you can't even wait until I take a break.” he smirked moving the book in front of his face, but peered over the pages to see Lance's reaction.

The other had settled his face on Shiro's lap moving his shirt slowly as if Shiro didn't notice. He did though and moved a bit in bed so that he could move it up more. He had already exposed his belly and without Shiro taking his shirt off by himself Lance couldn't get it up much further.

“I mean. I really like this book too. Hunk recommended it too me and I was hoping to finish at least 4 chapters by tomorrow when he comes over. I was planning on reading tonight while you slept and everything.” he sighed flipping the page with a sigh.

Lance huffed and nosed at his shirt a little more unhappy with the comment. He knew Shiro didn't have to sleep, being a vampire and all, but he liked having Shiro in bed with him.

“What, are you jealous of my book?” he smirked settling more into the bed so he was more open to Lance. “I thought good boys didn't get jealous.”  he was lucky the book hid his face because he couldn't hide his smug expression. He knew Lance was getting all riled up.

“I mean if you want me to stop reading you’re going to have to earn it. The plot is way better than expected so..”he straightened out his face and peered over the pages directly at Lance. 

The wolf watched him closely and his ears perked forward as they caught each other's gaze. Shiro knew Lance couldn't turn down a challenge if he wanted too and that was exactly what he planned on.

Their staring competition lasted a few more moments before Shiro feigned a sigh and went back to “reading” his book. “If you need me I'm just going to continue reading.” he hummed.

As soon as Shiro wasn't looking at Lance he felt a small tug on his sweats. Lance had become the master at taking off his clothing while in wolf form and Shiro was definitely thankful for that. It would've been a lot harder to feign uninterest if he had to take them off himself. The gentle pull continued until his pants were at his ankles and Lance had jumped off the bed the pull them off the rest of the way. 

Shiro bit his lip and readjusted on the bed as if nothing had happened. He flipped another page and yawned softly trying to act as casual as possible. It was hard, Shiro could feel his pulse quicken and he was getting wet just from the thought of sex. He was sure Lance could smell it too and that made it even worse.

Shiro felt the bed dip again as Lance hopped back on the bed and it wasn't long after that, that he felt Lance nuzzle his thighs. The other gently pushed until he was wide on display and happily started to slowly drive Shiro nuts. 

Lance started at Shiro's thighs licking over long strips of skin with his rough tongue making him shiver. He bit his lip to hide any moans and hid his red face from Lance's view not yet ready to give up. It was hard to not just simply give in and tell Lance exactly what he wanted. He could get so teasing when he wanted too.

Lance was picking on every sensitive spot he knew Shiro had. Gently using his front teeth to nip at the junction on his thigh and crotch area before pulling away. His tongue slid over his navel before traveling back down, but always avoiding his crotch. It was maddening, but after a deep breath he calmed himself and enjoyed Lance's movements.

“Mmm y’know. The character in this book really reminds me of yo-” he gasped suddenly as Lance gently bit into his thigh. The teeth didn't break skin, Lance was always safe about that, but they were close, and the fizzle of arousal that ran through his body was undeniable. 

“He’s very handsome.” he smirked feeling Lance get closer to his cock. He bit his lip and flipped another page “He’s also very charming too an-” he gasped as he suddenly felt Lance tongue run over his cock. Shiro was strong willed, but even he couldn't hold up this charade any longer and set his book down.

“Fuck, good boy Lance.” he teased breathily before rolling his hips “I'm glad you could get my attention.” he moaned softly as his tongue slid over his cock again, this time applying a bit of pressure as it did. He opened his hips more letting Lance settle his paws on his thighs making sure he was still. 

“Mmm look at you so eager to please.” he groaned feeling Lance lick along his folds, using his tongue to lick even deeper inside of him as well. He was so hard right now and Lance had him pinned down, squirming to get more. He had never had anyone but another vampire able to hold him down and he got hot and bothered every time Lance did it.

He continued to lick at his cock happily, letting out small growls and skillfully nipping at his crotch. “Jesus I-Fuck Lance!” he cried out grabbing his fur as he pressed his tongue on his cock moving it skillfully. “I-I want you to fuck me tonight.” he moaned only encouraging Lance to lick faster.

He was going to cum. Lance was good at oral in general, but the added texture to his tongue worked even more to his advantage. “Lance, I'm gunna cum.” he choked bucking his hips enthusiastically as Lance focused directly on his cock. It was only a few more licks before he came and Lance ran his tongue over Shiro’s folds enthusiastically, helping Shiro ride out his orgasm.

Lance’s licks subsided as he felt Shiro relax “Mmm you did good.” Shiro teased playfully as he felt Lance climb over him to gently lick at his neck. He nipped and ran pointed teeth along his jugular knowing how much it turned Shiro on. Lance really was hitting all the stops tonight and he knew it was only going to get better from here.

The gentle licks continued along his neck and around his ear. Shivers ran down his body and he whimpered softly as Lance reached his nipples. “Lance.” he groaned arching his back a bit for Lance to have more space. He realized his shirt was in the way and quickly slid it off making it easier for Lance to reach other areas.

From there Lance focused more on his shoulders and collarbone leaving dark bitemarks and licking along them after. Shiro was getting turned on again and moved to turn only to be stopped by Lance. He held his paw against Shiro's chest and growled warningly. 

Shiro knew he meant no harm and smiled “So demanding.” he reluctantly settled back down tilting his neck up so Lance could do as he pleased. Lance growled a bit softer this time and licked up along his neck, nipping under his chin and jawline. Shiro moaned softly and pressed his thighs together wishing Lance would hurry and let him get into position.

It was almost torture. Lance was really fucking around with him now and he couldn't help but get impatient “Lance please. Get on with it.” he pleaded looking him in the eye “Come on. I want your cock.” he hummed moving his fingers down to toy with his slick entrance.

Lance's eyes followed Shiro's hand and he sniffed the area with interest giving his cock a few teasing licks. After a couple moments of watching Shiro play with himself, he bit into Shiro's hip then began pushing him onto his knees with his snout. He was done with teasing now as well and wanted to give Shiro what he desperately begged for. 

“Come on Lance.” he breathed spreading his legs and getting into perfect position for Lance to mount him. They’d done this a couple times before and he had figured out the perfect angle already. Now it was easy for Lance to do it quickly and get right to the fun.

Lance licked around his ass and his cock a couple more times before moving into position behind Shiro. He made sure to line up directly with Shiro’s cunt before thrusting a few times quickly making sure he was inside Shiro before thrusting animalistically.

Shiro cried out in pleasure and gripped the bedsheets tightly as Lance thrusted into him wildly. His cock reached deep inside of him with each thrust and spread him out perfectly. It made Shiro tremble from the overwhelmingly pleasurable feeling as he did his best to hold himself up.

“Lance, fuck so good.” he choked clenching tightly around his cock only encouraging Lance to fuck him harder. He could feel it press against his walls creating a delicious friction that only brought him closer to the edge. His cock pressed against him in ways Shiro couldn't imagine and only caused him to become more and more delirious from pleasure

It didn't help either that Lance was growling into his ear feraly growling loud enough for him to feel it against his skin. It turned him on knowing Lance was using him  so roughly and even though they both enjoyed it, Lance got to let himself go wild like this. It was rare they even involved Lance’s werewolf form since he tended to be so rough and territorial in it. Lance was still in control, but knew Shiro liked being a little roughed up from time to time.

Shiro could feel himself losing it, his arms becoming noodles as well as his legs. With each wild thrust of Lance's cock he felt like he had less control of his body due to the overwhelming pleasure coursing through it. Tears ran down his cheek as he babbled on and on about how good Lance's cock felt inside of him, unable to say much more in his muddled state.

Shiro could only scream into the pillow when his thrusts picked up and he could feel Lance's knot catching along the rim of his hole. He clenched hard around him, begging for Lance to knot him and fill him to the brim with cum. He wanted it so badly to stretch him to his limit and make him sob just from the pure pleasure.

“Please Lance! Please fill me up. I want it baby!” Shiro choked over his words trying to find the mind to form another coherent sentence. Lance was fucking him him hard and Shiro couldn't imagine a better feeling than Lance's knotting him tight. He clenched tightly around him again trying to encourage him.

Just as he tightened around him Lance slammed his knot into his hole, it stretched him to his limit and held them tightly together. He could feel Lance press hard against his hips as his cock went rigid and cum began filling his insides. 

Shiro reached down and stroked his cock, immediately cumming around the knot causing Lance to snarl into his ear and slam their already joined hips together. He felt a jolt of pleasure from the movement and pressed his face into the sheets covering the sound of sobs. 

“Oh god Lance feels good. Too good.” he pressed his cheek to the wet sheets looking at Lance who immediately began to lick and nuzzle at his neck reassuringly. The werewolf licked the tears away making sure Shiro was feeling ok while gently moving his hips to keep the pleasure coursing through him. He couldn't talk in this form, but he offered Shiro reassurance anyway he could. 

It was about 20 minutes before Lance's knot subsided and Shiro had slowly come down from his high with Lance pampering him the best he could. He heard Lance whimper in his ear and Shiro took a deep breath before the other slipped out making him moan softly. His body felt full and sated as Lance's cum began to slip out of him and down his thighs.

Seconds after he felt warm hands guiding him down to lay on his side “You did so good Shiro.” Lance's warm voice caressed his skin as he nuzzled his neck. 

“I love you.” He breathed holding Shiro against his skin while gently trailing his finger tips up and down the sides of his body. Lance was always so proud when Shiro took his knot. He couldn't help but feel his chest swell whenever his partner agreed to let him. 

“I love you too.” Shiro breathed pressing his head under Lance's chin. “I love you so much.” he hummed. He moved closer to Lance letting the other hold him close and keep him warm.

“We should take a shower soon. You stink.” he teased against his ear and pressed gentle butterfly kiss along the back of his neck.

Shiro snorted “Only thanks to you.” he opened his eyes to look at him.

“Nah I think it’s your normal vampire bo.” he pressed a soft kiss to his lips while running a hand through his hair. 

“Whatever you shaggy mutt.” he nipped at his bottom lip causing lance to chuckle. They cuddled closer feeling the warmth and love of their embrace settling them down.

“How dare.” Lance gave his hair a gentle tug “Mmm want me to carry you?” he breathed.

Shiro chuckled “Sure if you can. You can just help me to the bath if you'd like… You’re definitely changing the sheets before we get back into bed.” 

“Aww come on you know you like it.” Lance slowly stood up and moved to the other side helping Shiro to his feet as well. 

“Mmm no. Thats you who likes it. I like my bed clean and not full of werewolf cum. Thanks.” he teased moving along with Lance to the bath. 

“Fine fine. I'll be back after I get you settled..Then I’ll join you.” he kissed him softly.

“Sounds like a plan.” he hummed running the water for Shiro while they shared another tender kiss. 

As soon as the water was nice and warm Lance helped Shiro settle to the bottom of the tub. He could see the relief on Shiro's face as his body relaxed in the warm water. The tension bleeding from each muscle easily.

“Don't have too much fun without me. Ill be right back.” Lance smiled pressing another kiss to Shiro's forehead and running off to change the sheets to Shiro's liking.

Shiro couldn't help but smile and watch Lance run from the bathroom in the mirror. He loved him so much. Especially when they had such intimate moments like this.

“I love you.” he called from the bathroom hearing the rustling of sheets suddenly stop and the patter of Lance's feet get closer.

“I love you too.” Lance kissed his head and quickly ran back to his job before he forgot. He wanted to join Shiro as soon as he could. They had eternity together, but Lance still didn't want to spend a second away from Shiro. 


End file.
